


No More Running

by blaklegsanji



Series: Keep Your Friends Close and Enemies Closer [3]
Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Dino Charge
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 03:16:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5441453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blaklegsanji/pseuds/blaklegsanji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riley must try and convince Macy to stay, and learns a few secrets along the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No More Running

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Power Rangers Dino Charge.

Rley watched Keeper wave his staff in front of Macy. He was looking for any more signs of the amulets spell still in tact. "It seems the spell has been broken permanently." Keeper informs her. "You will not have to worry about Fury ever controlling you again. Thanks to the rangers, the amulet has been destroyed completely."

"Also, I have it secured in a safe place." Kendall added. "No one will be able to get their hands on it again."

Macy smiled, "Thank you." 

Keeper nodded, and in his mysterious fashion, disappeared. Kendall too nodded, and decided to leave the base, and leave all the rangers together. Riley took this chance to sit next to Macy, "How are you feeling?"

"A little sore." She chuckles. "Especially around here." She rubs her hand around her stomach to side area.

Riley made a face, "Sorry."

She waves it off. "Don't worry about it kiddo. You did what you had to do. I'm the one that should be apologizing." She points out. "I can't believe all that horrible stuff I did, especially to your mom and Matt."

"It wasn't your fault." He nudges her shoulder lightly. "It was all Fury."

Macy nodded, "I know, but that doesn't change the fact that it was still me."

This time Riley waved it off, "Water under the bridge. Besides you're back to normal now, and that means you get to help us fight off Sledge and his goons."

"Yeah.." Macy said kind of off, and averted her eyes. "About that -"

"You're not staying?" Riley frowns at her. "But you're a ranger now."

Macy sighs. "Riley, look, after everything that happened, I'm it really sure it's a good idea for me to stay."

"But you have to stay." He pleads. "With seven rangers Sledge won't stand a chance, and we can find the last three Energems faster. Plus you and I have a lot to catch up on."

She shakes her head. "I don't know Ri."

But -"

Riley jumped when he felt a warm hand on his shoulder, "Alright, enough for now baby raptor." Chase calms him down. "Macy has been through a lot, think it's time to give her a breather."

"Chase's right." Shelby agreed, "Why don't you tell us how you bonded to the aqua Energem." She suggest to her.

"It's not really much of a story." She chuckles lightly. "I wanted to take pictures in the forest, to get some nature shots, when I came around this giant rock boulder." She recalls. "I noticed there was a head of a dinosaur fossil, so I decided to take a picture of it. Then I saw something glinting, and there was this small light blue crystal stuck inside of it." She holds out her Energem.

"How did you bond to it though?" Tyler asks.

Macy closes her eyes, "Well, I remember walking back to civilization, and I noticed this mother calling out for her son. Turns out the kid was actually in the middle of the road, and two cars racing each other were coming in fast. I was able to to move fast enough to save the kid in time." She smiles. "The mom's thanked me, and when they left, I felt this weird sensation from the crystal in hand, and the next thing I knew that sensation was going through my body and a weird image of a dinosaur in my head."

The rangers all nodded, and Shelby asked the final question that plagued them all. "How did Fury take control of you?"

Macy hummed, "It was about two days after I bonded with the Energem. I still couldn't understand about the whole dinosaur image in my head, and I was debating whether or not I should come here to Amber Beach. I heard about the dinosaur museum here, but I didn't know if coming here would give me any clear answers." He eyes darkened. "Then, Fury appeared."

"What happened?" Riley said, everyone basically on the edge of their seats.

"He kept asking me for an Energem, and at the time I still had no idea what he was talking about. Till I noticed he was staring at my hand, and that's when I realized he wanted this." She gestures to the aqua Energem. "I ran, and ran as fast as I could, but unfortunately I wasn't able to get away, and Fury caught me. I blacked out."

The rangers traded glances. "So we were right about it, mostly." Shelby shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't remember a lot of the things that I did, but I do remember Fury training me." She recalls.

Everyone raised their eyebrows. "Fury trained you?" Riley questions. "Why?" He shakes his head. "Actually there are a lot of questions we have regarding Fury. We don't understand why he would keep you instead of just taking the Energem straight to Sledge."

Macy shrugged, "I don't really know myself."

"But you have to stay with us Mace, please." He pleads.

Macy sighs, irritability. "Riley I don't -"

"Pleaseee." He begs.

Seeing that he was never gonna give up, she gives in. "Okay fine, I'll stay." She rolls her eyes. "But, there are some things I need to tell you, things that I've lied to you about since the day I left home." She turns to the other rangers and smiles, "Can we talk alone for a few minutes, there's a lot I need to tell Riley."

"Sure." Tyler smiles at her, "but after you finish, were all gonna go out and celebrate." And the rangers all jod at her, walking out behind their leader.

When they were all gone,  Macy's expression turned serious when she turned to Riley. "What is it?" He questions curiously.

Macy signs, "Remember when I told you my aunt wanted us to move away?"

Riley nods, "Yeah.."

"Well that wasn't entirely true." She says along his eyes widened. "I was the one who wanted to leave. I begged my aunt to move us far away from there as possible. After the accident I couldn't stand being there anymore. So I thought moving away and starting a new life would be for the best." 

"Was it?" Riley frowned.

Macy shook her head, "No, in fact tragedy just happened to follow me everywhere I go apparently." She mumbles sadly. "Last year my aunt passed away, from an illness she had."

Riley was stunned by this point, but what hurt him even worse was the fact that Macy once again had to go through the pain and loss of another family member. Seriously! When was life ever gonna give her a break?

"You know," he says getting her attention. "Matt and I actually begged our mom to adopt you into our family."

This time Macy seemed stunned by this information. "We wanted you to be able to come home to a family whenever you needed too."

Macy smiled, and wrapped an arm around his shoulder. "We'll see about that." She says grinning. "No come on, let's go celebrate with the team."

Riley smiles, and was the first one up and pulling her to the door. "Oh and Riley," she stops him, grinning with mischievous. "When are you going to tell Chase how you feel about him?"

The young ranger froze, and Macy smiled with amusement. "You're going to tell him, whether you like it or not." She heads out ahead of him.

Riley pouted. With Macy here, he was going to get in some major trouble. He smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> Much more to come!


End file.
